<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Birthday of Adora's Life by Keylime_Pi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863681">The Best Birthday of Adora's Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi'>Keylime_Pi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Cute, F/F, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, Post-War, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora has never really celebrated her birthday - she hasn't particularly felt the need to, honestly. But this year, with the war over, her best friends have decided she deserves a little love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Birthday of Adora's Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They use our calendar system I decided. Happy January 19th, folks :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Adora, when’s your birthday?” That, in reterospect, should have been her first clue.</p><p>“Mmm…Janurary 19th, I think.”</p><p>Bow pursed his lips, nodding, and wrote something down. “Uh-huh. Uh-huh. The Horde didn’t celebrate birthdays, right?”</p><p>“Nope.” Adora leaned back in her chair, a bittersweet smile on her face. “But I mean…Catra and I would celebrate just the two of us. It was nice.”</p><p>“How come you never let us celebrate your birthday?” Bow leaned his head on his elbow.</p><p>Adora shrugged. “We were fighting a war, Bow, we had better things to do.”</p><p>“We still celebrated Glimmer’s and mine every year.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…”</p><p>“No, no, I get it, it’s different for you.” He hesitated. “Do you not like your birthday, Adora?”</p><p>“Eh. I haven’t got real strong feelings about it either way, to be honest.” Adora reached up her arms in stretch. “Why’d you ask?”</p><p>Bow went back to scribbling something down in his notebook. “No reason.”</p><p>----</p><p>The newly-found stars sparkled above two lovers in a beautiful dark abyss. How had Adora lived without stars this long?</p><p>“Adora.” Catra sat up.</p><p>Adora sat up automatically with her. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Catra snickered. “Nothing’s wrong, dummy. I just, uh…” Her feline eyes darted back towards the palace. Something changed in her expression - what was that, releif? - and she smiled widely. “I think we should be getting back.”</p><p>“But I like lying here.” Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and nuzzled into her shoulder. “Please, can we stay here a little longer, kitty?”</p><p>Catra batted at her girlfriend’s face. “I’m cold, Adora. Pet names aren’t gonna work on me. Now come on, get up! We can cuddle later.”</p><p>“Caaaaatraaaaaaaa!”</p><p>“I said up!” Catra grabbed Adora’s arms and tried to vein to hoist her up. Finally admitting defeat, Catra dropped the blonde’s arms with a huff. “You need to stop working out, you’re getting heavy.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous of these guns.” Adora stuck out her tongue and flexed her bicep.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, but she was visibly blushing. “Yeah right. Just come on.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Adora scampered to her feet. She reluctantly followed Catra back towards the palace, inisiting that at least they had to hold hands. It still seemed like a dream to Adora that they were actually dating, and she wasn’t about to waste a second of sleep.</p><p>The castle was quiet, as it usually was by this time of night. Adora veered to go the stairs leading to their room, but Catra tugged her away.</p><p>“I want to get a snack first,” she explained when questioned with a surprised look.</p><p>They neared the kitchen and again Catra took a turn. Adora stumbled. “Whoah! Where exactly do you think Glimmer keeps the food?”</p><p>“Who knows? Sparkles is tricky.”</p><p>“But the kitchen - ”</p><p>Catra shook her head. “I’m <em>kidding<em>. </em></em>I just rememebred that Bow left some ice cream in the ballroom.”</p><p>“What? Why would he did do that?”</p><p>“I dunno. Arrows is wierd, huh?”</p><p>Well, he <em>was</em>, on occasion, but this was not Bow’s type of wierd. Adora was going to question Catra again as they reached the ballroom. She’d opened her mouth with the a syllable forming on her tongue, when suddenly Catra threw open the doors.</p><p>
  <strong> “SURPIRSE!” </strong>
</p><p>Immediately Adora held out her hand. “FOR THE HONOUR OF GREYSKULL!”</p><p>“AHH! Adora, no, no, no!” Catra grabbed Adora’s shoulders just as the sword manifested in her outstretched palm.</p><p>Adora was about to move Catra out of her way. Then she registered the terrified faces staring back at her in the ballroom. Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Perfuma, Scorpia, Entrapta, Frosta, Spinnerella, Netossa, Sea Hawk, Micah, Castaspella, Swift Wind, and Meelog all looked like they’d just took a wrong turn in Dryll and now they were hopelessly lost.</p><p>“Surprise, Adora!” Catra said with an awkward hand flourish. “Happy birthday!”</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Oh my goodness!” Adora shoved her face into her hands. Had she really just tried to attack her friends when they tried to throw her a surprise birthday party?</p><p>“Well, uh, surprises on both sides, I guess!” Glimmer walked over and put an arm around Adora (as much as she could - their relative heights made the whole thing look quite odd). “Now come on, birthday girl, let’s get celebrating!”</p><p>“Guysssss, you really shouldn’t have!” Adora protested as Bow placed a wierd conical hat on her head.</p><p>“Now that the war’s over, we’re doing this every year!” Bow grinned and elbowed her side. “Get used to it, champ.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Shut up and let’s grab some cake.” Catra clasped Adora’s hand in hers and lead them into the ballroom.</p><p>Everybody greeted Adora warmly and with many hugs, despite the whole ‘tried to turn into She-ra and murder us’ fiasco. Mermista was the one that said the phrase first, and everybody mutually agreed that that’s what the history books would call it. Adora <em>really</em> hoped this wouldn’t be in any history books.</p><p>Catra grabbed Adora a slice of cake - red velvet, from the looks of it - and passed it over to her. “Happy birthday, babe.”</p><p>Adora smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Aww, you’re blushing!” Catra shoved a forkfull of cake into her mouth smuggly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Adora took a bite and nearly fainted. “Bless Mara, this cake is good!”</p><p>“Wrong Hordak and Entrapta made it. Be glad it turned out this big - I had to negociate <em>a lot</em>.”</p><p>Adora laughed. “I would’ve taken a tiny cake!”</p><p>“Exactly, sweetie. Nobody else would have anything to eat.” Catra shuffled over to Adora’s side and cuddled up against her. “Really, happy birthday.”</p><p>“Mmm. This is the first birthday I have a girlfriend.” Adora nuzzled Catra’s head with hers and ate another bite. “It’s exciting.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m dating the birthday girl - does that make me the birthday girlfriend?”</p><p>Adora gasped. “Was that a pun!?”</p><p>“What? It - ” Catra’s facial expression instantly shifted into something between dissapointment and mortification. “Oh no.”</p><p>Bow appeared out of thin air. “A pun? Catra made a pun?” His eyes were already starting to water.</p><p>“I-I - ”</p><p>“She did, she did!”</p><p>“AAAAAAH!”</p><p>“Shut up! I-it doesn’t count!”</p><p>“What doesn’t count?” Glimmer came up beside Bow.</p><p>“N-nothing!” Catra shoveled the rest of her desert into her mouth.</p><p>Bow sighed dramatically. “Catra made a pun!”</p><p>“Oh!” Glimmer gasped and leaned agianst Bow. “They grow up so fast, don’t they?”</p><p>Bow nodded empatically. “They really do.”</p><p>“SHUT UP!” Catra turned away while Adora, Bow, and Glimmer giggled.</p><p>“Aw, honey.” Adora put her hands on Catra’s shoulders, gently massaging away the tension. “We’re just teasing.”</p><p>Catra grumbled something then turned around. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Last time I make a joke around you people, that’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>“That’s essentially saying you’re not going to make any jokes ever, you know,” Glimmer said with a grin.</p><p>“If that’s the price of my dignity, I’ll take it.” Catra put her plate down. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Adora and I are going to go dance.”</p><p>“We are?”</p><p>“It’s your birthday - of course we’re going to dance!”</p><p>Bow and Glimmer sent a series of ‘awws’ and ‘ooos’ as they left the table. Adora waved them off, laughing, while Catra just shook her head and sighed, “I can’t stand our friends sometimes.”</p><p>A warm feeling erupted across Adora’s chest. <em>Our</em> friends.</p><p>The music was soft, and nearly drowned out by everybody chattering amounst themselves. It didn’t really matter, though - alone on the dancefloor with Catra, every other thing faded into obsecurity. It was just Adora and the love of her life dancing to a song that played everytime they were near each other.</p><p>“I love you.” Adora leaned her head against Catra’s.</p><p>Catra squeezed Adora’s hand. “I love you, too, princess.”</p><p>The rest of the night was filled with friendly banter, insanely good food, and ridiculous dancing - it was everything Adora would have wanted. But there on the dance floor, that moment, was what truly made it the best birthday of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cute angry kitten x dumb strong girl - what's not to love? :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>